The Administrative Core of the Center for Children's Environmental Health at Dartmouth will support the overall goals and objectives of the Center by providing the services necessary to integrate the required components of the proposed formative center. In this capacity, the Administrative Core will serve as the central coordinating body for all executive and managerial functions, research, career development and training programs, communications with internal and external sources and for the coordination of general resources needed to support research and outreach/translational activities. The Core will establish procedures for the day to day functions of the Center and will provide oversight and coordination of planning and evaluation activities to ensure successful progress toward full integration of cross-disciplinary research activities and establishment of the Center as a comprehensive resource for children's environmental health and disease prevention research both regionally and nationally. The Core will consist of a Director, Associate Director, Children's Health Specialist, Coordinator, Associate Children's Health Specialist, Administrative Assistant and Budget Manager. An External Advisory Board of nationally and regionally recognized experts in children's environmental health and disease prevention will be established and will provide consultation, oversight and evaluation to support the Center. The Core will work toward establishing a Community Outreach and Translation Core during this formative phase of the Center. The Core will coordinate and support a Community Outreach Team comprised of Center members. This team and the Core will develop a Community Advisory Board to actively participate in decision making, and provide consumer input and guidance for Center activities, around translational efforts and future research needs of relevance to New Hampshire communities. Public Health Relevance: The Children's Center for Environmental Health at Dartmouth will fill critical gaps in our understanding of the role of drinking water and food borne exposure to arsenic and other contaminants (e.g. cadmium and mercury.) on fetal development and maternal/infant immune function. The Administrative Core of the Center will support this goal by providing the services necessary to integrate the research and activities of the Center.